


The Natural Attraction of Opposites

by AstroGirl



Category: Physics (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Other, SCIENCE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's lonely for an electron, here in the vacuum of space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Natural Attraction of Opposites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinesofinsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinesofinsanity/gifts).



> A little treat for Yuletide madness. Because I had no idea this "fandom" was even a thing, but after seeing it on the pinch hit list, I _had_ to write something for it, even if I didn't have time for a full-length fic.

It's lonely for an electron, here in the vacuum of space. I know, I know, I'm being negative again. I always am. But it's _true_.

OK, sure, there are always virtual particles around, but they don't really count, do they? And you may get photons zipping by, but are they ever willing to slow down and talk? Nope. They think they're so great, off on their mission to bring light to the universe. To be honest, I envy them, although even if they bothered to ask, I'd never let them know. And the less said about those snooty neutrinos, the better! 

A few times I have seen other electrons like me, but to be honest, they kind of repulse me. I'm not sure why. But every time I've seen one, I've felt the urge to move away, and they've always done the same. There's just never been anything to keep us together.

I know I _could_ be social, though, if only I found the right company. Could maybe even be part of something greater than myself, part of something solid and lasting. But it's not like there's much opportunity for it out here. So lonely I am, and lonely I remain.

Until... _Until!_

Oh, I was not expecting this, this creature so strange and so familiar! I don't know who he is, but encountering him is like looking into a mirror, save that that which is depressingly negative in me is beautifully positive in him. This is not what I thought I was looking for, but it seems, suddenly, as if it's what I've always unknowingly wanted. As if this may be the being who will complete me. He feels... He feels like my destiny. As if he has come to this moment as a visitor from my own, inevitable future.

He is moving directly towards me, and he does not flinch away. Neither do I. Instead we speed up, rushing towards each other faster and faster the closer we come. The attraction between us is electric. I have never felt anything quite like it before. 

And then we are embracing, colliding, and everything is energy, everything is light, everything is new. Everything that has been locked up inside me since my birth is suddenly released. I am one with the other half of myself, I am annihilated, I am nothing. I am...

I am a gamma ray, strong and bright, flying faster than I ever dreamed I could go. I am massless, chargeless, timeless. Free. Behind me, another creature just like me speeds off and away, and I know I will never see him again, but that's all right. I need no other half now. I am balanced. I am complete. 

And if I ever see one of those poor, pathetic electrons again... Well, maybe the thought of what I used to be will make me kind. Maybe instead of passing by, I will stop and offer them a little excitement.


End file.
